Moments
by MaddieGaines
Summary: Inspired by Questions About my OTP - Rylor (a blog post in my bio), "Moments" is a series of scenarios that take place over a course of Ryan and Taylor's one-year relationship.


**Moments**

 _Written by Maddison C. Gaines_  
 _Edited by Meagan Gibson_

 **Summary** : Inspired by Questions About my OTP - Rylor (a blog post in my bio), "Moments" is a series of scenarios that take place over a course of Ryan and Taylor's one-year relationship.

 **Pairing** : Ryan/Taylor

 **Words** : 4,068

 **Wrinkles**

"Is that a wrinkle?" Taylor questioned as she examined herself in the full-length mirror.

Ryan furrowed his brows in a curious manner while he came behind Taylor and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "A wrinkle?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes. Don't you see that right there?" She put an index finger to her forehead and traced the barely visible line. When she heard her boyfriend of three months chuckle, she glared at his reflection. "It's not funny, Ry! I'm getting old!"

He bit back a remark about how it was probably a worry-line. Taylor had been under stress since she started law school. "You're only twenty-two."

"Which means that I'm close to forty. If I'm getting wrinkles now, imagine how I'll look when I'm actually forty."

"You'll probably look twice as beautiful as you do now," Ryan told her, using that famous _Evans_ charm on her.

She smiled and blushed. "You're just saying that."

"Yeah," Ryan said as he turned Taylor towards him. "But I meant it." He placed his lips on hers, giving his girlfriend a sweet and tender kiss.

Taylor knew as she grew older, she'd never need to worry about her appearance again.

* * *

 **Comforter**

"Ryan!" Taylor addressed her boyfriend with an annoyed huff as she secured the comforter around her. "Stop hogging the covers!"

It wasn't long after Taylor got comfortable that Ryan shifted, causing the comforter to drift towards his side of the bed.

"Ryan!" Taylor shouted with another annoyed huff and a roll of her eyes. He was beginning to rattle her nerves.

"Sorry Taylor," Ryan apologized sincerely as he turned towards her. "But you know I'm cold-natured."

She rolled her eyes again, even though Ryan couldn't see them in the dark. "Are you just using that as an excuse to get me to cuddle you so you can steal my body heat?"

"Maybe," he answered, and Taylor could sense his smirk.

Twenty minutes after Taylor adjusted herself so Ryan could rest his head on her chest, the couple was fast asleep, Ryan receiving warmth from his girlfriend and the comforter.

That was the last time they clashed about Ryan's inability to share the covers.

* * *

 **Crust**

"Are you sure you don't want the crust?" Ryan asked his girlfriend after she finished her two slices of pizza.

Taylor shook her head and passed him the paper plate with her uneaten crust.

Ryan shrugged and took her plate before transferring the contents onto his own plate.

"I never liked the crust. Not even on my sandwiches."

Ryan nodded, taking in this new fact about Taylor. "So that's why you cried in kindergarten because your peanut butter and jelly sandwich had crust on it."

She blushed in embarrassment, surprised that Ryan could remember something so silly happening all those years ago. "My mom was so busy with me and my newborn baby brother at the time that she forgot to cut my crust off. I admit that I may have overreacted a bit, but I was five. We all overreacted at that age."

"Overreacted?" Ryan asked with lifted brows. "It took almost the whole lunch break for Miss Rodriguez to calm you down _after_ ," he put emphasis on the word while releasing a small chuckle, "she cut it off herself with a plastic knife."

Taylor glared at him before snatching his paper plate and walking over to the trash can to dump the plate and its contents.

"Hey!" Ryan addressed her defensively as he walked over to her.

"There," she said with folded arms and narrowed eyes. "Now neither of us will eat the crust."

Within the next ten minutes, Ryan was able to melt her facade with one of his warm kisses that made her go weak in the knees.

Next time, Taylor decided to eat her own pizza crust.

* * *

 **Tears**

It doesn't matter how many times Ryan has seen _The Notebook_ , he still gets emotional when the nurse finds Noah and Allie lying dead with intertwined hands. It was beautiful to think that after everything they've endured as a couple, they managed to make a life together, and spend their last moments in life with each other.

Taylor doesn't mind holding Ryan while he wets her shirt with his tears.

After all, what other reason would she have for suggesting this movie?

* * *

 **In Your Face**

Sharpay was shocked.

For all the years she has known Taylor - even though she didn't know much about her - the Ice Queen would've never pegged the science geek for a trash talker.

When the gang decided to visit Ryan's New York apartment for relaxation time with movies and video games, Taylor wasn't so humble in letting everyone know she was the dominant player in _Mario Kart_.

"In your face, Mop-Head!" Taylor told Chad after she beat him for the sixth time in a row.

"Goodness Ryan," Sharpay addressed him, her tone full of her usual sassiness, while they were alone in the kitchen to get snacks for everyone. Actually, Ryan was getting the snacks while Sharpay was just standing there. "You kiss that mouth of hers every day?"

Ryan flashed a smirk towards his twin sister. "What can I say? I love the taste of her cherry chap-stick."

Sharpay gave him a playful swat on his arm when he passed her with a bowl of pretzels.

Not too long after that, Ryan suggested shutting the game down so they can watch the movies everyone brought. The rest of the day passed by smoothly and quietly, without a mention of Taylor's antics.

That was until the next movie and video game day they decided to have.

* * *

 **Hit Me Baby One More Time**

" _Because I need to know now oh because..."_ Ryan sang the lyrics along with the car radio during New York traffic.

Taylor rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. She didn't understand why Ryan felt compelled to sing every song on the radio, even the ones he didn't know the lyrics to. However, she does enjoy listening to his wonderful and soothing voice.

"Come on Taylor," Ryan tried to coax her with a gentle nudge to her shoulder, but she shook her head. "You know you want to."

Unfortunately for her, Taylor could never resist her adorable boyfriend. _"I must confess,"_ she came in on the bridge. _"Is killing me now..."_

 _"Don't you know I still believe,"_ Ryan joined her and they began singing in unison, _"That you will be here and give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!"_

Taylor couldn't fight the giggles that escaped her lips as Ryan turned the radio down so they could converse for a bit.

"You have a lovely voice, Taylor," he complimented her. "I don't know why you never sang in any of our musicals."

"Musical theatre was never my thing. Although, the last six months has me wanting to take more of an interest in it."

Ryan smiled at her, knowing she was referring to their relationship. "So, does this mean I can drag you to more broadway shows with me?"

"Of course I'll go because I know you like them. Plus I'm beginning to like them myself. It's just too bad that there aren't musicals about science, math, or even law. You know, things I enjoy."

"Hmmmm?"

Taylor heard Ryan moan questioningly and she gave him a doe-eyed look, recognizing that her boyfriend was thinking of something. She wasn't sure if she liked what he was thinking, whatever it was. "What?" She asked him curiously.

"Give me and Kelsi four months, and I think that could happen."

Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh, Ryan! I was teasing when I said that."

"I know," he responded while flashing a small smile towards her.

Taylor had no idea what she started.

* * *

 **Come What May**

"I hate you, Ryan Evans," Taylor told her boyfriend of seven months with narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw.

Sensing that he shouldn't take Taylor's anger and annoyance too seriously, he leaned in and gave her a small peck on her nose. "I love you too, Taylor McKessie."

She rolled her eyes and held up the sheet music he gave her ten minutes ago. "I can't understand this. Let alone try to have it ready by next week."

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but Taylor continued before he could utter a syllable.

"And another thing. Why would you even consider signing us up for this talent show without my consent?"

"Because I knew if I asked you, you were going to say no."

"You're right about that!"

Ryan took the seat on the piano bench next to Taylor and wrapped an arm around her. He pulled her towards him so she could rest her head on his shoulder while he combed his fingers through her brown silk pressed hair. "It's for a good cause," he said, knowing that it would soften her demeanor.

Taylor released a small sigh, the tension in her body fading. It wouldn't be fair for those children to lose their orphanage because she was apprehensive about singing a rendition of _Come What May_ for a charity talent show. "Okay," she said, suddenly calm. "I'll do it."

Ryan smiled and gave her a peck on her lips, grateful that she decided to sing with him.

The hard work and determination paid off the following week when their duet got a standing ovation and a requested encore. More than that, Taylor was glad to see the appreciative smiles on the children faces.

* * *

 **Chicken**

Ryan used the extinguisher to put out the last of the flames on the stove. Once they died down, he turned towards Taylor, who had a disappointed look on her face with tears brimming her eyes. "Taylor," he addressed her in hopes of trying to cheer her up. When he heard his girlfriend release a sob, Ryan set the extinguisher on the island, and went over to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I just wanted to make you a special meal," Taylor managed to say through her tears.

"It's okay," he reassured her.

"No! It's not!" She released another sob. "I know I never cooked before, but my mom said that if you can read, you can cook. I can read very well."

While holding her, Ryan freed an arm to grab the recipe that Taylor printed from the internet off the island. "Did you cook the chicken in the oven at 350-degrees?"

Taylor released a small groan and hid her face in her boyfriend's shoulder to cover her embarrassment. "I thought it would cook faster if I set it to 450."

Ryan resisted the urge to laugh, not wanting to hurt Taylor's already crushed feelings. "Come on. Let's clean the kitchen, order Chinese, and watch a couple of movies. How does that sound?"

Taylor nodded and snuggled deeper into Ryan's embrace. "I'd like that."

The rest of the night went by swimmingly once they got the kitchen cleaned and ate dinner while watching the X-Men Trilogy, which Taylor liked for the scientific factor. Along with that, they made plans to go to the store the next day to get a new stove.

But it was a while before Taylor attempted to use it again.

* * *

 **Pool**

It was the first Spring Break since law school, and what better way to spend it than a pool party at Lava Springs. After a long trip from New York with Ryan and Sharpay, Taylor couldn't wait to lounge by the pool with the high school gang. Of course, Gabriella and Sharpay tried to convince her to get in the pool, but Taylor was apprehensive because of her lack of swimming skills. Even though she jumped in the pool with Chad during the summer party before senior year, that didn't lessen her reservations—plus, Chad was able to keep her from drowning.

"Come on Taylor," Gabriella tried to coax her best friend. "The water is fine."

Sighing, Taylor stood at the edge of the pool and stuck her big toe in. Instead of jumping in like everyone else, she wanted to take baby steps. Unfortunately, her plan was crumbled by someone picking her up bridal style and tossing her in the pool. When Taylor resurfaced, she spat out water—accidentally sprinkling a giggling Gabriella—and looked up to see her boyfriend of ten months laughing at the edge of the pool. "Ryan!" She scolded him before splashing his feet.

"Sorry Tay," he used his special nickname for her, "I couldn't help it."

He made the mistake of bending down to kiss her nose—his favorite move to use when he has annoyed her—because when his lips were inches away from Taylor's face, she grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him into the pool. He re-emerged after a few seconds, coughing from swallowing some water.

"Sorry Ry," Taylor said mockingly, once it was clear that he was okay. "I couldn't help it." She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss—emitting "ewes" and "awes" from their friends.

That was the last time Taylor was afraid to go swimming.

* * *

 **Grocery Store**

"Ryan, we only came here for the bare necessities. You know, things we actually need."

"But these are the bare necessities," Ryan tried to plead with his girlfriend, using puppy dog eyes.

"Ry, I hardly think Hot Fudge Sundae Pop-Tarts is a necessity."

"It is if your girlfriend is always sneaking some behind your back."

Taylor blushed, realizing that she has been caught taking his Pop-Tarts. "Fine. Get two boxes."

Ryan smiled and grabbed two boxes of the value pack. "This should hold us for a while."

"Now we need carrots and cucumbers," Taylor said while looking down at the list they made together.

"For what?"

"I want to make a carrot and cucumber salad for the dinner party we're having in two weeks."

"Well, that sounds like a very _safe_ meal." He emphasized the word "safe", receiving a playful swat from his girlfriend—knowing that he was referring to her lack of cooking skills.

"Is there anything else we should get?"

"If you're going to make a carrot and cucumber salad," Ryan began as he grabbed four cans of air freshener and dropped them in the cart, "we're going to need plenty of these."

Taylor giggled before giving him a peck on the lips. "This is why I love grocery shopping with you."

Ryan shrugged. "I just come for the Pop-Tarts."

Taylor jokingly elbowed Ryan before pushing the cart to the produce section.

* * *

 **Spider**

"Ryan!" Taylor called for her boyfriend with a fearful scream.

"What is it?" Ryan asked concerned as he rushed into the kitchen where he saw his girlfriend standing on top of the island.

"There!" She pointed to the corner of the room.

When Ryan glanced over in that direction, he didn't see anything. "Taylor, there's nothing there."

"Look closer, Ry!"

He eyed the corner more carefully and found a spider that was smaller than his pinky toe. "Taylor?" He addressed his girlfriend as he turned towards her, trying his best not to laugh. "Is this what you're so scared of? And I thought Sharpay was the dramatic one."

"Ryan!" She scolded him, feeling condescended for her fear of spiders.

He raised his arms defensively. "Okay, okay." He walked over to the counter to grab a paper towel before going back over to the corner and scooping the spider onto the paper towel. Then, he opened the side door to the kitchen so he could throw the spider-captured paper towel in the trash. "There," he told Taylor once he walked back in the kitchen.

Taylor climbed off the island and walked over to him, giving his cheek an appreciative peck. "My hero," she said with the intention of being cheesy, knowing how much Ryan liked it.

"My damsel in distress," he said before picking her up bridal style and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

 **Finals**

It shouldn't surprise him that Taylor isn't in bed yet, despite that it was 3:39 am. He couldn't help the feeling of concern for his girlfriend of a year.

After slipping out of bed, Ryan made his way from the bedroom to the dining room, where Taylor was surrounded by notebooks, textbooks, her laptop, and three crushed water bottles that she drank.

"Taylor," he addressed her as he went behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come to bed. You're tired."

She shook her head and peered at her boyfriend through her study glasses. "I'm fine, Ry. Plus I still have things to study for these final exams."

"You've been studying hard for the past few months. You know the information like the back of your hand."

Taylor removed her glasses and turned towards him so she could wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his stomach. When she felt his fingers stroke her silk-pressed hair, she released a small sob. "I just don't want to fail."

Ryan could sense that she was stressed about her final exams, so he picked her up and carried her off to bed.

After a few minutes of Ryan caressing her hair, Taylor was fast asleep in his arms while her head rested on his chest.

* * *

 **The Odd Couple**

Taylor took one last look in the mirror. She loved the dress Ryan bought for her to wear that night, a sexy, red cocktail dress with a one-shoulder capped sleeve. It also had a slit that started just below her knee and stopped above her ankle.

"You ready to go?" Ryan asked from behind her. He was wearing an elegant black suit with red trimmings that matched Taylor's dress. Along with that, he fashioned a red fedora accessorized with black trimmings.

Taylor turned to him and smiled. "Yes, I am."

Tonight was a special night. It was finally their one-year anniversary. Taylor didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but Ryan wanted to make it a big occasion. Plus, he had a special surprise for her.

Ryan arranged for a limo to take them to the Palace Theatre on Broadway, where there will be a showing of _The Odd Couple_ , a theatrical piece that Ryan and Kelsi have been working on together for months. Once they arrived, Taylor was surprised to see that the front doors weren't bombarded with fans and paparazzi. One of New York's youngest composers pairs with one of its youngest choreographers and the press isn't piled to the roof to see the show? That struck an odd chord with Taylor. It was more strange when she stepped inside the theatre foyer and saw that the only people there were Ryan and Sharpay's parents, as well as her parents, her older sister Alicia, and their high school buddies. She thought fans of broadway musicals, even those who lived outside of New York, would want to see this show.

"What is going on?" She asked Ryan. "I thought the theatre would've been filled to the brim with people trying to see the show."

"Well, I decided to buy the theatre out for the night, and have a private viewing with just us, and our family and friends."

Taylor smiled and kissed his cheek. "You are too charming for your own good sometimes."

Her comment made Ryan blush. "What can I say? I'm an Evans. It comes to me naturally."

Taylor giggled as Ryan led her to their front-row seats so they can watch the show.

 _The Odd Couple_ was amazing, but Taylor couldn't help but think how adorably cheesy it was. The story involved two people named Lucas, a larger-than-life theatre student, and Monique, an award-winning science student, that barely crossed paths in high school, except for brief moments of getting paired together for class assignments. Years later, the two have an accidental meeting in New York when Monique decided to attend Columbia Law School. Majority of the story revolved around the fluffy and not-so-fluffy moments of their relationship.

Even though Taylor wasn't a fan of musicals, she did enjoy the plot and a few musical numbers. She also recognized that the story was about her relationship with Ryan. However, when the ending came, she was struck with curiosity and confusion.

By the ending, Lucas and Monique have been dating for a year, and are elegantly dressed to celebrate their anniversary with dinner in Central Park. During dinner, Lucas got down on one knee and asked Monique to marry him. Before she could utter an answer, a dramatic pause was taken before the curtains closed and the lights went up.

Taylor, her eyes wide with curiosity turned towards her boyfriend. "Ryan? What happened? Is that how it ends?"

He gave her a loving smile and shook his head. "No, it isn't the end. The ending depends on you."

"What does that mean?"

Standing up from his seat, Ryan pulled a black velvet box from his jacket pocket and kneeled on one knee in front of Taylor.

Taylor released a gasp and bit down on her bottom lip to contain the tremble.

"Taylor," Ryan began, "we've known each other since kindergarten, and even then we were always opposites. In high school, we didn't spend too much time together because of that stupid status quo thing." That caused their friends to chuckle. "But last year on that fateful day in May when I saw you at the Barnes and Noble, flipping through a book about Thurgood Marshall, I couldn't help myself. I knew I had to talk to you. From that day on, we've shared moments. I helped you see that you'll still be beautiful even at forty."

"Awe," Gabriella and Sharpay gushed, causing Taylor to blush.

"We fought over covers. Ate the parts of the food that the other doesn't like. You've held me every time I cry during _The Notebook_. I've even heard you talk smack when you win at video games."

Taylor chuckled while the tears she had been holding back were streaming freely down her face.

"We sang songs in the car together, even though it took some coaxing to get you to join in. You've shed your inhibitions enough to do a charity talent show with me. I've endured your deathly attempts at cooking in the kitchen." He received a playful swat from Taylor, causing him to chuckle. "Even small moments such as swimming in a pool, grocery shopping, and dealing with spiders were special moments with us. And while..." his voice trailed off because the memories of these special moments with Taylor were beginning to choke him up. It took him a minute for him to find his voice again. "While you were going through the stress of your finals, I held you every night and encouraged you. Taylor, I cherish every moment we've shared together, and I want to share more moments with you—the better moments and even the worse moments—for the rest of our lives. Taylor, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she choked out through her tears.

Overjoyed, Ryan stood up and picked Taylor up. He wasted no time colliding his lips with hers in a deep and passionate kiss, while everyone began to clap and cheer for them.

After breaking their embrace, Ryan set Taylor down as everyone got up to congratulate the couple. Vance and Derby welcoming Taylor to the family and the McKessie's followed suit with Ryan.

"I almost forgot," Ryan said, once he realized that he never opened the box to show Taylor the ring.

When he opened it, Taylor was amazed at the beautiful and radiant ring. It was a three stone ring with the diamond encased by topaz and citrine, her birthstones.

"Oh Ryan," she said with admiration for the ring as her fiancé removed it from the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. "I love it. I love it so much." She wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and gave him another passionate kiss. "I love you, Ryan Evans."

"I love you too, soon-to-be Taylor Evans."

"Actually, I think Taylor McKessie-Evans has a better ring to it. Or even better yet, Ryan McKessie."

"We'll see," Ryan said with a chuckle, knowing that this was going to eventually be a long conversation.

 **THE END**


End file.
